


Cat and Mouse

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blow Job, I still don't know how to use tags, M/M, head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Glanni leaves LazyTown to start trouble elsewhere.  Too bad Ithro follows him and tries to catch him.  And once he does, Glanni is in for one hell of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> This was a trade with a friend~

This city was far more exciting and new for Glanni as he lept over a gate and glanced around. Here no one knew him, and here he could start whatever lies he damn so pleased.

Rubbing his hands together he grinned as he started off to the, not so cheap, motel he was currently residing at. He’d checked in with a fake name as per usual. He sat down on his bed, a sigh escaping him as he did so.

This was the life. No stupid Ithro chasing him and all was well. He was about to fully relish is his new freedom when he noticed the window was open. 

That’s odd..

His eyes widened as he jumped up and looked around. He hadn’t left the window open, and he knew someone was in his room. 

Preparing to deal with a thief, he swung his arm only to be caught by a strong hand. 

“Well hello to you too, Glanni.” A deep voice chuckled. 

Glanni turned pale as he stared at the one man he hadn’t wanted to see. Ithro stood there, holding his arm. “Ithro.” He hissed as he yanked his arm free. “You are a bit out of your jurisdiction here.”

“On the contrary.” He grinned and leaned forward, making Glanni back up out of reflex. “You are from LazyTown, and I plan to bring you back there so you can be charged for your crimes.” His grinned almost seemed wicked.

“Like hell you are!” Glanni growled and punched Ithro in the face before bolting out the window. He was always quick on his feet, and made sure to get out fairly quickly.

In a slight daze, Ithro stood there bringing a hand up to his face. Wiping the blood from his nose he grinned and accepted the challenge as he walked to the window, seeing the small black frame disappear into the complex streets. “Oh my dear Glanni, the fun is only beginning.” He grinned as he jumped out the window, giving pursuit.

_______________

 

Glanni was panting, trying to regain whatever breath he could. He had hidden himself for now in an ally away from the busy streets.

What in the hell was Ithro doing here? Why couldn’t that stupid goon just let him be?

Finally catching some of his breath, he leaned against the building allowing himself to regain his composure. This city was large and he had plenty of hiding places, surely he would be safe for now.

“You disappoint me Glanni.” 

Eyes flashing open, he was about to dart before a set hands slammed on either side of his head. He stared at Ithro, narrowing his eyes. 

“You sure a persistent ass aren’t you?”

“Only for you Glanni.” Ithro chuckled, taking one hand to grip Glanni’s chin. “You are more trouble then you are worth Glanni. I shouldn’t have to chase the world over just to catch you.”

“HMPH!” Ithro dropped to his knees, as Glanni lowered his leg. “And you shouldn’t try to use such shitty pick up lines. Get some class.” 

Stepping on Ithro’s back, Glanni used him for leverage as he jumped up and grabbed a ladder before climbing it with cat like reflexes.

Stumbling back to his feet, he looked up to see Glanni atop a roof. “Pretty catty for a thief.” 

“I’m always catty. But you know Ithro, you seem to be the Cat and I’m the Mouse.” Glanni chuckled from high up. “Catch me if you can.” With that he disappeared.

Ithro’s eyes lit up with the sound of a challenge. He was sure to catch Glanni now.

___________________

Glanni felt his face burning as he had successfully evaded being caught once again. That damn Ithro thought he was so clever following him all the way out here. Well he’d be going home empty handed.

Jumping to another rooftop, he started to pick up the pace as he made to the other side of the city. Crawling down one of the ladders into another alley. Dusting himself off he set off into the crowd. 

Ithro may of been rather slow, but he was no fool. He knew Glanni would try to avoid him. So to escape and take a good route he headed to the other side of the city. 

He knew that’s where Glanni would go. How he knew this was still a mystery to him. He’d been chasing Glanni for so long, that he guessed he just picked up on the behaviors of the man.

___________

 

It wasn't till the next morning that Ithro continued his hunt. A good night's sleep and he was well rested and already on the trail of Glanni. Talking to the locals was a good idea.

He stood in front of a lower class hotel, this had been the one he’d been told that a man in all black had gone to late last night. Going in, he asked if there had been a man that matched that description. 

Getting the room number he headed upstairs, and found the door unlocked. Bingo. 

Opening it silently, he stepped inside. No sign of Glanni. Just as he turned to look, a fist connected with his face, knocking him off his feet.

“You really don’t know when to give up do you?” Glanni growled and then winced at his hand. He’d thrown that punch harder then he figured. That and Ithro’s face was a freaking brick wall.

“Heh.” Standing back up, Ithro jumped at Glanni receiving a scream in response. “I have always hunted you down, and I have always gotten you. Don’t think this time will be any different.”

With Glanni subdued on the floor, he grinned, enjoying his view. He’d never fully noticed but Glanni had nice curves. Maybe that’s how he was able to get away so quickly. He had a slick and small frame. 

“If you’re going to oogle my body, at least buy me dinner.” Glanni hissed as he tried to lift his knee to kick Ithro off him.

Quickly changing the position, Ithro pinned Glanni down with his wrists above his head in one hand. Using his other hand to hold him down by the hips. What sounded like a growl came from him.

“Did you just growl?” Glanni raised a brow. “Holy shit. Don’t tell me you are getting turned on by this.” He couldn’t hide back a laugh. “The great Ithro, turned on by a -” Glanni stopped dead sentence when he realized it was HIM that was turning him on.

“What was that?” Ithro growled, a smug grin plastered on his face. “I think I finally caught you my dear Glanni. And as the saying goes. Naughty boys get punished.” 

Fear clearly started to spread through the usually self confident Glanni. He wasn’t used to the tone that Ithro was currently using, but he liked it nonetheless. “How about you just get your ass off me and cuff me already then.” He growled, trying to seem intimidating.

Ithro’s grin seemed all too smug and Glanni sneered at him. Leaning his face down, Ithro whispered in his ear. “Naughty boys. Get punished.” He removed his one hand from Glanni’s hips and moved it to the zipper on Glanni’s suit.

Panic started to spread through Glanni as he fully came to terms on what Ithro was implying. He couldn’t stop his witty comebacks though. “Well shit, a movie and fancy dinner would be nice first.”

“Heh, well that would have been if you’d of been good.” Ithro hissed, as he slowly pulled the zipper of the one piece suit down. “However, you have been anything but good.”

“Oh save me the impending lecture.” Glanni snorted. “We all know you just wanna fuck me now.” Rolling his eyes he put up a small struggle. “What is this, some form of self indulgence? Feeling you can congratulate yourself for catching me? Well sunshine, I hate to inform you, but until you get me back to town, you don’t deserve this reward.”

Glanni thought he was just being a smart ass, so what Ithro did next was a rather large surprise even for the thief himself.

“Damn straight I do.”

Well shit. This was very unexpected.

Not having a rebuttal, Glanni sat there, feeling his face flush red. Despite being caught, he didn’t give up the idea of fleeing whenever the chance would be open. “So you consider having your way with me, as your reward?” 

“And you don’t?” Ithro’s voice was deep, oddly deep as a matter of fact. 

“Well I never seen you as the kind of man who was so willing to get laid.” Glanni never did know when to shut his mouth.

Ithro moved to grab at Glanni, but Glanni had been waiting and kicked him off with all his strength. “Looser, I can’t believe you would let yourself get so worked up.” 

He darted out the door, and Ithro gave instant pursuit. But he was unable to keep up with the quick agile moves of Glanni. He did however watch where he ran. Right off to the woods. Just great. 

___________________

Glanni, once again had managed an escape. He placed a hand on a tree calming down from the long sprint.  
Ithro surely had his attention now. He knew he’d just barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. Though the thought of being pounded into the floor by the elf was a rather appealing idea.

Shaking his head, he growled at himself. No. He just seen him as a prize to be had. He wasn’t truly interested in him. …. Was he?

He continued into the woods. Well at least if he got lost, he’d be sure to get that damn elf off his back for a while.

Sitting by a tree, he placed his arms over his head and relaxed. It was the middle of the damn woods, no way that stupid elf would find him out here. This was the perfect time to catch up on a nap.

_________________

Waking up with a yawn, Glanni tried to stretch. His arms, however failed to move. His eyes shot open as he noticed he was in handcuffs.

Shit.

“Ah so you are awake again.” Ithro sat across from him, that smug smile still on his face.

“God damn you are stupidly persistent.” Glanni growled before he let out a soft shudder. He was cold. 

Wait. He was cold?

Looking down he noticed he was naked. “What the fuck Ithro! Where are my clothes!?” Glanni snarled, wanting to punch the man right then and there.

“They are around. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you are dressed back up before we had back to town.” Ithro grinned as he crawled towards Glanni.

Glanni had to admit that was a very nice view. 

Taking a finger and dragging it along Glanni’s length, Ithro smiled as it earned a twitch. “You so rudely ran away from your punishment earlier, so I figured I’d take matters into my own hands while I found you sleeping.”

Feeling his face flush Red, Glanni wanted to kick him, but the feeling was a bit more delightful. Sinful even. 

With no current resistance, Ithro leaned down, running his tongue along the inside of Glanni’s thighs, slowly working his way to his member as it was becoming rather hard. “That’s right Glanni, you better get it hard for me.”

There was that deep voice again. It made Glanni shiver.

Swirling his tongue along the head, he licked down to the base before back again. Taking Glanni’s member into his mouth, he began to lick, nibble and suck.

This elicited wonderful noises from Glanni as he felt his hips traitorously buck to receive all that Ithro had to offer. If he could of moved his hands, he would of had them on Ithro’s head.

This continued for some time, before Glanni could feel himself building up. “I-Ithro, please.” Glanni pleased, desperate for his release.

“Please what?” Ithro popped off Glanni’s cock like it was a sucker. Licking his lips as his saliva mixed with the precum from Glanni.

“Ple-Please let me…” Glanni’s voice was soft as a whisper. “L-Let me cum.” Glanni could feel his entire body shaking, it was nerve wracking that was for damn sure.

Grinning largely, Ithro went back down onto the cock, licking and sucking with much more vigor. It wasn’t too long before he could feel the small thrusting and shudder of Glanni’s body as he whimpered then screamed out his name. He’d hit is orgasim, and soon laid there a huffing mess.

Sitting back up, Ithro licked his lips as cum dripped from his mouth. “That was a rather impressive payload you have there Glanni.” He grinned as he watched him squirm beneath him.

Glanni had hoped it was over now, he already felt defiled for Ithro doing this to begin with. But this was long from over.

His eyes widened as he watched Ithro strip off his armor and clothing. 

“Now it's my turn.”


End file.
